Robot control is an important field of robot research, and demands to its applications are becoming increasingly diversified and accompanied by use of various real-time and non real-time operating systems to provide system support. Programmers have to use the rich programming resources provided by the operating systems to compose robot control programs, while they also need real-time support provided by the operating systems. Robotic Operating System (ROS) based on Linux is an open-source operating system created for raising the efficiency of robot development. But the non real-time characteristics of Linux limit application of Robotic Operating System (ROS) on robotic real-time control. On the other hand, there are numerous real-time operating systems on the market, most of which, in comparison with general operating systems, are single functional and lack system application resources; thus, it is difficult for them to easily realize complex applications.